Tangled Up Frozen
by mushimio92
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene goes to Arendelle
1. Chapter 1

Tangled Up Frozen

"Queen Primrose? You asked to see me?" They were in the great hall, Eugene was not used being in that place mainly it reminded him of the day he died or the day he met Rapunzel, the princess of Corona.

And hence forth, knocked out by her frying pan and beaten up by crooks, stabbed in the back, revived by magical tears…

The Queen giggled as she watched as his face contorted uneasily.

"Relax, Eugene. Keep your thoughts in the present would you?" She approached him smiling gently.

Eugene blinked quickly, "Yes, I apologize for my rudeness." He replied fast as though snapped out from a bad day dream.

"The King and I have a favour to ask of you." The Queen said, she gestured him to follow as she walked across the hall towards the door on the right.

She pushed open the door and led Eugene outdoors, they were in Rose Garden. Eugene had always been amazed with the gardens of the palace. Rapunzel brought him there once for a picnic. It was a wonderful day.

"We would like you to accompany the Princess to Arendelle" Queen Primrose said, she peered at him with an uncertain look on her face as though the thought of it was not pleasing to her.

Eugene raised his eyebrows a little, "Rapunzel, I mean the princess, is not well enough to travel far."

The Queen exchanged dark looks with Eugene; the both of them could remember what had happened half a year ago.

Rapunzel had gotten very ill all of the sudden, she was not able to walk or talk for weeks. It worried everyone who cared about her who included the ex – crooks from snuggly Duckling, Maximus and Pascal. And from that incident onwards, she had been sick many times, bed ridden for days and weeks.

Eugene found the news disturbing, but he was not the only one feeling anxiousness climbing into his head.

Queen Primrose let out a big sigh; she shook her head slightly and put her palm on her forehead. "The King apparently got persuaded by his little girl. She insisted to go on the trip to Arendelle, establish relationship with the Princesses of Arendelle and 'explore the world.' Her father agreed! "

Eugene chucked softly, he knew Rapunzel's determined personality, and her insistence was not news to him. It was her personality after all, that brought them together.

He caught the Queen's disapproving eyes, and rearranged his features to a straight one.

"I need you to take care of her. As her mother, I love her dearly. But the King loves her even more and sometimes to a point where I worry." The Queen whispered, her voice shaking.

"I will." Eugene said, he placed his palms on her shoulders firmly and gave her a curt nod.

Then he realized, Eugene pulled away almost immediately. "I am so very sorry, for my impudence!"

"Eugene, relax would you? You are the Prince of Corona, and therefore family." The Queen told him, though surprised at his nervous behaviour.

"I am counting on you."

The Queen said and nodded to him, before walking away further into the garden.

Eugene watched as the Queen talked to the guards patrolling the garden, before he moved away back into the great hall.

"Oh…Blondie. You have a lot of questions to answer now." He muttered to himself before striding towards the stairs further north.


	2. Chapter 2

Pascal, the green chameleon yawned. He opened his beady eye and glanced out of the window that he had been sleeping by. The sun was rising, Pascal propped himself up slightly and stretched. It squeaked like a toy happily, it looked around the room and spotted a familiar figure lying in bed.

Pascal hopped off and window ledge and crawled up the leg of the bed. It stood at the end and gave a loud squeak. The figure stirred, the blanket slides off revealing, a princess snuggling tight in the sheets.

Pascal rolled his eyes, and jumped onto the sheets and made its way to the shoulder of the sleeping figure. It turned around and saw the clock, it might not be able to read time but it certainly knows the hands of the clock. One of which was pointing to the number seven. And since the sun was rising, it was time for the princess to wake up. Or that was what she usually did before.

Pascal crept up close; it took a deep breath and gave a louder squeak. The figure shifted a little but she was not awake yet. All of the sudden, the green chameleon remembered something useful, a method it used once that worked very well when waking up the unconscious. Pascal positioned itself quickly, grinned sneakily and then, without waiting he stuck his long tongue out and shot it into her ears.

Almost immediately, Pascal was sent flying, the bed sheets were flipped over. It landed onto the cushioned chair nearby with a soft thump.

"AHHH!" she bolted straight up and backed away a little against her pillows, her fingers rubbing the damp spot in her ears.

"Wha?" She questioned, her eyes were finally open, and she gave a small yawn then looked around. She spotted the chameleon staring at her from the chair. It wasn't hard to spot it and nothing much in her room was green anyway.

"Pascal…" she muttered, then like a click of a switch.

"Oh, Pascal!" she exclaimed.

Pascal shook its head obviously not regretting its actions; it clambered up the window ledge and used his tail to point energetically towards the gleam of the sun.

The princess glanced across her room, to the clock that sat on her study table. Then, she felt a rush of adrenaline pump through her body. "OH NO! I am so late!"

Pascal hopped down from his spot on the window ledge and approached the princess, it tried to pitch in as she folded her sheets, put away the pillows, dusting the linen. The princess rushed off to the bathroom next door.

She pulled out her light purple silk dress and put it on quickly, she dashed from one corner to another gathering her grooming tools.

Finally, she sat down in front of the mirror. She picked up the brush and began to brush her hair. The princess had some trouble getting used that she was now sporting a shorter length. She gave her short indistinct curls a good brush, and then took a long good look at her reflection.

Half a year ago, she had long blonde hair that required hours to bush and clean, now she had become a brunette sporting hair much shorter than what she was used to. Everything had changed.

The princess smiled, and her reflection smiled back of course. It was a strange feeling, to be free.

Then, she heard impatient squeaking coming from the outside.

"Coming, Pascal. Hold on." She said and placed the brush back down neatly.

The princess turned away from her reflection, she found herself looking at the back of the door.

"A new day awaits, I love being free!" She whispered to herself in an excited voice, she jumped up and down on the spot while declaring.

When she turned the handle and opened the door.

The princess found herself, not looking downwards at her chameleon but upwards, as the green chameleon had found a spot on the shoulders of a person.

"Eugene!" She said grinning widely. "Good morning!"

"Uh Huh" Eugene replied, "Looking at the mirror again?"

Pascal made a noise that sounded like a hushed snigger.

"You took your own sweet time, can't resist?" Eugene added, he gave her a playful smile.

"No, I did not." The princess said, even though she knew that it was becoming a habit and she had been spending an awful amount of time looking at the mirror, wondering where long her hair had gone.

"Haha, don't get ruffled up." Eugene said, adding his own laughter, he pulled the princess close to him and hugged her rightly.

"I am not ruffled, my hair is short because you cut it this way." She said, sounding muffled because she was pressed up against him.

Eugene snorted, "Well, I am glad I did."

The princess peered upwards and caught his eye, "I have a thing for brunettes, remember?"

Eugene released the princess slightly, and he came close. Their lips met and then pulled apart gently.

"Good morning, Rapunzel." He told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Pascal turned his skin red; when it saw the two people kiss.

But In actual fact, it was not embarrassed to watch such a scene instead it was a bad habit. It was fun to change colours dramatically, after all; this was a way Pascal communicates to its best friend.

The princess grinned slightly and reached her hands towards Pascal, the chameleon crawled along her arm. It settled on her shoulder and gave a happy squeak.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene said, getting her attention. She glanced at him uncertainly, it was the few times he sounded hesitant.

"Is there something wrong?"

Eugene rubbed his fingers behind his back nervously; he was unsure how to put his thought across. Rapunzel had not discuss her idea of travelling to another kingdom with him; she had also been spending more time in their study reading up about various royal matters instead of spending as much time together. Among those busy schedules, he did inevitably feel unnoticed.

And for him, an ex – thief who was so used to freedom and being 'lawless'; it had been difficult to adjust to palace life and the duties of a prince. Many of which, the boring stuff in particular, he did not portray himself as great as his in laws hoped. _In that last meeting, he yawned so loudly that the duke thought a moose was in the hall with them – sarcasm maximus. _The king of Corona especially was not very pleased with his behaviour, and slowly through those failed attempt to be accepted, Eugene was starting to feel… 'Unsuited' for royal life.

All those plus the fact that Rapunzel mysteriously becoming more and more interested or obsessed in her royal duties, somehow made their relationship, no matter how much he was trying not to admit it, rocky.

"Eugene? What is wrong?"

The princess placed her hands on his shoulders firmly and shook it, causing the Eugene to snap awake from her thoughts. He stopped rubbing his fingers, he might not want to talk about the rest of his problems but there is one that he is very concerned at the moment.

Without speaking, he held her hands between his and led her out of their bedroom. Like a learnt thief, everything seemed to solve quicker when they were in motion.

"I heard that…" Eugene started to speak when he noticed two servants walking towards their direction; the both of them bow slightly, "Good morning, princess!"

Rapunzel took her gaze away from Eugene and gave a big warm smile, "Good morning to you too!"

Eugene tilted his head forward slightly which acknowledged their existence. The servants dashed away quickly.

"SO, as I was saying, I heard that you are going to Arendelle" Eugene said quickly, the princess looked at him sideways and then smiled.

"You heard the news? I am so excited!" She squeaked happily, jumping up and down as well.

"I…"

"Good morning, princess!" squealed another pair of servants, they had just came out from the drawing room and by the looks on their faces, they were ecstatic to have bumped into the princess.

"Good morning to you, have a good day!" She told them, the two servants scampered away muttering between each other. Something along the lines, _oh my goodness, she is so pretty just like the queen. She is so polite and sweet, I wish we can bump into her like that every morning. _

"AS I was saying, I was wondering why you have haven't discussed with me about that plan." Eugene said, in a slightly annoyed tone. In his mind, he was already setting up a new revelation. He was not a thief anymore and this was not the wild life where they could talk freely without being interrupted. Therefore, discussions such as these should be in a room. And that meant it will be extremely long discussions from now on.

"Oh…" The princess replied without looking at Eugene. Her lips tightened up considerably, she put her arms close to herself.

"…thought…that you would not be interested in things like this. I am going to Arendelle to attend the coronation ceremony of Princess Elsa, and to extend trade for the two kingdoms."

"That's it and I will come back home…"

"So… It is not needed that you follow…"

The princess stuttered when she spoke, she did not mean to leave him out of the plan at all…_It's just that…_

Eugene let her words sink in, he ran through the contents of her words then suddenly, "who thought?" he asked quietly.

The princess looked away, and walked away without speaking. She felt uneasy, as though a stone was stuck in her throat.

"_You don't have to tell Eugene about it." _

"_Daddy, why?" _

"_Well, this is your duty." _

"_But Eugene…" _

"_My dear, you need to start being a princess. The kingdom will rely on you, the Queen, someday." _

"Rapunzel? Who is the person?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Somewhere further down the great hall, in the dining room, another furtive confrontation was also occurring. Queen Primrose was practically red in the cheeks while the King's fist curled up like a ball.

His fist pounded the surface of the table, "Why did you ask him to accompany the princess?" he said in a raised voice.

The Queen glared back, "I did it for our daughter's sake, you know that she have been unwell on many separate occasions and yet you ignored these by giving in to her request!"

"And **I** am doing it for her sake, she will be Queen one day, and this is part of her duty to establish relationships with other kingdoms." The King retorted

Queen Primrose stood up, "What about Eugene? He is the future KING of Corona! Don't you think he has a part to play in this?"

"The thought itself is ridiculous, you saw how he behaves. And it is not the way a future king should act especially when in front of the dukes, and royalties!" The king spat and threw down the butter knife he was using before.

"Darling, Listen to yourself speak!" Queen Primrose stood up and frowned deeply

"You are talking as though, you…resent Eugene." she shook her head slowly, unbelieving.

The king went silent, and so did the Queen. Their eyes met across the dining room.

"He is a thief…" The king finally spoke, only to be interrupted.

"He WAS a thief…"

"And judging by his behaviour, he is not suited to be in a palace at all…" He placed down the spoon he had held onto the plate gently.

"But, he is still the Prince and one day he will be the King" The Queen said, she approached her husband and puts her hands around his shoulders.

"I am worried…" He whispered, holding his beloved hands between his own and grasped it tightly.

The Queen sighed, _the old fuddle muddle_ "Still, pushing him away is not the solution. Eugene is free spirited, but one day he will come to terms with his duties."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

"Eugene!" shouted Rapunzel desperately, she managed to see him dash down the corridors and then slamming the main doors hard behind him. She brought her hands over her mouth, "Eugene…" she whispered. They had come down for breakfast, because of her being hungry in order to avoid answering his questions. But at this moment, she wished she was full a few minutes earlier.

"Darling?!" The Queen opened the doors leading to the dining room wide, and came face to face to a teary eyed daughter. _You heard everything? _

The king came up to their side as well, and that was when Rapunzel felt daunted and a just a little mad on the inside.

"Daddy! How could you…?!" She confronted, pulling away from her mother's arms.

"Eugene is perfectly fine being who he is!" Her tears falling fast from her eyes, she could not bear to be in his presence anymore. For so many reasons, her own and Eugene. Without turning back, she ran off to find Eugene.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
